The Time He Forgot to Mark Her Page
by Oneshot Agency
Summary: "...he finally grabbed the large and complicated-looking book from his girlfriend's hand, marked her page (last time, Percy made the mistake of not doing so and he did not want to go through that adventure again)..." - The Final Battle. That time when Percy forgot to mark Annabeth's page. One-shot.


All Percy wanted was some _alone time_ with his super hot girlfriend. How hard could that be?

Apparently, very hard if your super hot girlfriend also happens to be a daughter of Athena who is in the middle of reading her to-be favorite book (which at the time, Percy did not know, in his defense).

It started out basic enough. He had just gotten home from school (sophomore year sucked), when he got an Iris Message. He was busy stuffing blue cookies into his mouth that his mom had left before she and Paul went out on vacation with some friends for the weekend.

Shimmering in the mist, Annabeth's beautiful face emerged, quite literally catching Percy with his hand in the cookie jar. She was sitting at her desk in her high school dorm.

She laughed out a greeting. "Hey, having fun there?"

Percy frowned, and held up a cookie in front of him defensively. "If you were here, you could be having fun too," he said with two cookies in his mouth.

Annabeth just laughed at him before saying, "Well it's your lucky day. I'm coming over for the weekend so we can stuff cookies in our faces together." She patted the packed suitcase next to her to prove her point.

Finally swallowing the cookies, Percy felt his ears heat up slightly but he kept a cool demeanor. "Uh, you know my parents aren't home, right? I don't know if-"

Annabeth waved her hand dismissively. "That's why I'm coming. Your mom trusts me more than you, remember? She needed someone to ensure that the apartment doesn't burn down."

A sarcastic laugh left Percy's laugh as he nibbled on another cookie. "Okay, you don't have to remind me who the favorite is. When will you get here?"

"The cab arrives in about ten minutes and then it's a twenty minute drive."

Percy smiled at the thought of getting to see Annabeth in only a half hour. "Well I and-" he picked up the jar of cookies, "-these lovelies will be waiting so I would hurry up if you want one."

Twenty seven minutes later (she really hurried), Percy heard a knock on the door. He put the cookies down ("I'll be back for you later.") and opened the door to reveal Annabeth, who smiled when she saw him. They pulled her bags inside and into Percy's room before he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hello Wise Girl," Percy said, pulling her into a tight embrace. He leaned down to kiss her again (he would never stop loving to kiss her) and she met him halfway, before pulling away.

She looked over his shoulder into the kitchen and said, "So I heard there was blue cookies."

Percy laughed and guided her into the family room where the jar of cookies were waiting. "Your cookies, and I also took the liberty to start the weekend with _Harry Potter_ ," he said, turning on the TV to reveal the second movie of the series and plopping down onto the couch.

"You might have outdone yourself, Jackson." Annabeth kissed his cheek before grabbing two cookies and cuddling up to her boyfriend.

/

After pizza for dinner and lots of _Harry Potter_ , the two both made their way to Percy's room to start getting ready for bed. Percy emerged from the bathroom to find his girlfriend resting against the headboard with a comically large book (how big can a book get?) in her lap. She didn't even look up as he pulled back the covers and got in next to her.

Refusing to fall second to a book, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. She leaned into him and got comfy, but still did not acknowledge his presence.

Percy huffed slightly and gave her a few minutes, as maybe she was going to finish the chapter. He tried to follow along, reading over her shoulder, but soon the words started to float away along with his focus. However, he could tell that the big letters at the top of the next page were definitely a chapter title and that she had definitely just flipped the page to start the new chapter.

Percy narrowed his eyes and decided to go onto Plan B.

This was war.

He started with kisses on her hair, slowly peppering them all over. When he got no reaction, he moved to her face, kissing her everywhere but her lips. He even made a point to leave a loud smacking sound when he kissed her cheeks.

Nothing. Her eyes hadn't wavered from the page and she even licked her fingers to turn the pages.

So Percy moved lower. He went everywhere he could touch above the shoulders, leaving long, deep kisses on her neck and light ones behind her ear.

Her breathing hitched, and she blinked for an extra longer and Percy knew he was winning against that damned book.

He continued his actions for another minute to make sure she was as vulnerable as possible- she was definitely breathing heavier now.

Going in for the final kill, he finally kissed her long and passionately on the lips. She smiled against his and he knew he won. He reached back and pulled the heavy books from her hands, shut it loudly to show it who was boss, and threw it to the floor, never pulling away from her.

Percy thought he had won the war. He was just about to put his arms around her waist and-

The book hit the floor with a loud _thud!_

Before he knew it, he was being pushed backwards off the bed and Annabeth was cursing at him in Ancient Greek and English.

"Percy, you idiot!"

Percy jumped to his feet with Riptide, in pen form, already in his hand. "What? What's wrong?"

For a second, his heart dropped when he didn't see her but then blonde hair poked above the other side of the bed. He straightened and walked around to see what the issue was. Curses were still flying out of Annabeth's mouth like a sailor. She was hunched over something on the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?" Did he hurt her? Percy put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and gave a glare that would send Zeus to Tartarus. She stood and slammed something onto the bed in anger.

It was the book.

"This book is almost _two thousand_ pages long and you shut it!" she yelled at him, poking him in the chest.

Percy backed up and held his hands up in front of him. "Woah, woah, it's not my fault you're reading such a big book! I was just trying to get your attention! What's the problem anyways?"

That was not the correct thing to say.

Percy swore he saw steam coming from her ears. "'What's the problem?'" She gestured towards the book. "I was at least one thousand pages in and you closed it without marking the page!"

Percy's mouth opened and closed like fish. He wanted to laugh but he knew that would not help the situation. "Uh, okay." He walked over to the book and examined it; gods, was it heavy. Flipping about halfway through the book, he started to flip through the pages, looking for words he recognized from his two minutes of somewhat reading over her shoulder. "Do you remember what you last read?"

Annabeth huffed and flopped down onto the bed tiredly. "I would remember better if you weren't _distracting_ me."

Eyes narrowed, Percy looked at Annabeth and started, "Hey, if you would have-"

Annabeth held a hand up. "No. You're not allowed to defend yourself. You know better than to close my books without marking the page." She explained to Percy what she vaguely remembered last reading before declaring that she was going to bed, and that he could not join her until he found her page.

"Good night." And with that, she closed the door, promptly kicking Percy out of his own bedroom for at least the night with nothing but the book in his hands.

Huffing and cursing under his breath, he sat down on the couch and put the book on the table in front of him.

It seemed to mock him. _Ha ha, your girlfriend likes me better_.

Percy grabbed a cookie from the jar that was still also on the table and munched on it angrily. The soothing taste calmed his temper slightly.

If she was going to be there for two more days, she was _not_ going to stay mad at him so he was going to find this page. Shifting his anger from his girlfriend to the book, he thought back to what Annabeth told him: something about the protagonist running through a forest while being chased by a red dragon and in the page range of 1000 to 1500.

Percy groaned and threw his forehead against the book; he didn't even _read_ books that were five hundred pages long.

It was going to be a long night.

/

It was one o'clock in the morning and Percy learned two things about this book: the protagonist got chased through a lot of forests by a lot of dragons (seriously, if this guy was getting chased by more dragons than Percy had, he had some problems) and the font size was _very_ small. Percy was pretty sure he had read more pages than he's ever had in his life.

 _And_ he was running out of cookies.

He was on page 1373 and the words refused to stay on the page. He'd been doing this for how long? Three hours? Maybe four? All he knew was that his head hurt, but he needed to find the page.

Finally, his eyes managed to catch the words he was looking for on page 1437: forest, red scales, and dragon. Percy even recognized some of the lines from his reading so he knew it was the one.

Very carefully, Percy crisply folded the corner of the page so the page could be found again, and closed the book.

Not even waiting to put the book down, he fell down sideways onto the pillow and fell asleep, protectively clutching the book in his hands.

/

When Annabeth woke up at seven o'clock, she was surprised to not find Percy in the room. At first she forgot about the whole book incident but the memory soon came to her and she let out a chuckle. There was no way her stupid, book-hating, dyslexic, obtuse, stubborn, loyal, kind, loving boyfriend found the page.

He definitely found the page.

She quietly walked out into the living to find the last thing she imagined: Percy curled up on the couch (drooling, might she add), clutching the book safely in his hands. It was so good that Annabeth retrieved her phone from the room and took a picture.

Oh, she was _so_ going to use this against him.

As the good girlfriend that she is, Annabeth coaxed the half sleeping boy from the couch and into his bed where he snuggled up with the blankets. She took the book from his hands to find that the correct page was indeed marked. She went into the kitchen to start making pancakes. It was the least she could do for him; have him wake up to the smell of pancakes.

/

Once Percy woke, the first thing he sensed was pancakes and, boy, did that make him excited. Rubbing his eyes, he rose from his bed and padded into the kitchen to find his girlfriend sitting at the dining table, eating pancakes herself and (you guessed it) reading.

At the sound of his feet, she put the book down, marked her page, and held up her plate of pancakes. "Truce?"

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to apologize for but, yes, I will take the pancakes, please."

As he dug into his swamp of pancakes and syrup, Annabeth stared at him, a question on her mind. "Did you really stay up all night trying to find the page for me?"

He looked up and grinned at her, warming her to her core. "Of course. Can't have you mad at me for the weekend, right? We still have two days." He shoveled another scoop of the deliciousness into his mouth. And they were blue.

 _Man, she's perfect._

Annabeth continued to stare at Percy, mulling over a decision in her mind. Finally, once Percy finished three out of his five pancakes, she made up her mind.

Pushing back from the table, she stood, strode over to Percy, pushed his chair back, and straddled his lap. She kissed him deeply and urgently, tasting the syrup on his lips. She pulled away far enough to press her forehead against his.

"If we have two days left, then I guess we have a little making-up to do from last night. Want to finish your pancakes?" she said with a smile.

When Percy vigorously shook his head, she let out a small laugh and leaned forward to kiss him again, running her hands through his hair. She pulled away abruptly once more.

"And Percy-" she started as he started to kiss her neck, "-do not forget to mark my page, ever again."

* * *

 **And the rest is history ;)**

 **For those who don't know, this is referring to a scene in my other story _The Final Battle_. I finally finished it after like 4 years or something crazy and its only 5 chapters, but, hey, it's done. As soon as I wrote the scene in TFB, ideas starting springing into my head so I had to write it. I must say, I like how it came out.**

 **This is the last of stories I have built up on my seemingly endless snow days so who knows the next time I'll post something. Hopefully not too long but life is going to be crazy from here on out with school and activities so we'll see.**

 **Since I post one shots, if you want to be updated when I post, follow me as an author so you'll be notified when something new comes out.**

 **Sorry for all of the spelling errors, blah blah blah**


End file.
